


Artwork

by peldarjoi



Series: Terrorists Don't Get to Be Heroes [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peldarjoi/pseuds/peldarjoi
Summary: A collection of sketches of some of the characters in the Terrorists Don't Get to be Heroes series.





	1. Kee, circa 2367, During the Occupation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All artwork is original, but I've used some stock photos and online images (that I don't own) as inspiration and reference materials.

This is our main character, Kee, sometime shortly before the end of the Occupation. She has evidently procured herself a Cardassian phaser rifle.


	2. Traie, circa 2367

The love of Kee's life before his death in [Part 1, Chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098321/chapters/18596902)


	3. Cadda, circa 2374

Cadda, from sometime after [Part 2, Chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8228318/chapters/19475626)


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
